39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The 39 Clues Wiki:Article of the Month
This is a page to keep track of all the 'Articles of the Month '''on the homepage: 39 Clues Wiki. Future ones are being planned, and past ones are recorded. 2010 January None February : Article: ''The Viper's Nest : Text: The Viper's Nest is the seventh 39 Clues book. It was released February 2009, written by Peter Lerangis, who also wrote book 3, The Sword Thief. Check out this awesome book here! : Heading A: saddlebrown : Heading B: darkgoldenrod : Heading C: none March : Article: Madrigal : Text: Who are the Madrigals? Why are they so dangerous? How were they started? Who are some famous Madrigals? And, most importantly, how does this affect Dan and Amy Cahill? You can find out here, but beware of spoilers! : Heading A: darkgray : Heading B: lightgray : Heading C: none April : Article: The Emperor's Code : Text: The Emperor's Code is the eighth book of the The 39 Clues. It is to be released on April 6th. In this book, Amy and Dan travel to China in the hunt for the 39 clues! : Heading A: mediumpurple : Heading B: indigo : Heading C: yellowgreen May : Article: Storm Warning : Text: Storm Warning is the ninth book in The 39 Clues! Amy, Dan, and Nellie travel to the Carribean. It is rumored that Nellie's past is finally revealed! The book is released on May 25th. : Heading A: silver : Heading B: dimgray : Heading C: lightsteelblue June : Article: Card Pack 4 : Text: Card Pack 4 is the fourth and final card pack. It is for books 9 and 10, Storm Warning, recently released, and Into the Gauntlet, which is to be released August 31. It features ultimate replicators which, when added to your online account, are worth ten replicators! : Heading A: orange : Heading B: orangered : Heading C: black July : Article: Card Chart : Text: Click here for a working list of every card released for The 39 Clues! You can see the branch, type, rarity, of every card, plus pictures of the front and back! Also, click on the name of each card to go to its page, or the picture to enlarge it. As this is such a huge, detailed list, we're still working to complete it. Please put a message on this page to contribute pictures or informations. : Heading A: orange : Heading B: dodgerblue : Heading C: orangered August : Article: Into the Gauntlet : Text: ??? : Heading A: dodgerblue, #0099DD, or #00AEE0 : Heading B: silver : Heading C: black September : Article: ??? : Text: ??? : Heading A: ??? : Heading B: ??? : Heading C: ??? October : Article: ??? : Text: ??? : Heading A: ??? : Heading B: ??? : Heading C: ??? November : Article: ??? : Text: ??? : Heading A: ??? : Heading B: ??? : Heading C: ??? December : Article: ??? : Text: ??? : Heading A: ??? : Heading B: ??? : Heading C: ??? 2011 January Article: The Cahill Family Text: Click here. Before proceeding for this year, we must read each branches' secrets so we can defeat our greatest enemythat is none other than the Vespers. The Cahills must reunite for the peace will be shattered. April : Article: Vespers : Text: ﻿ Category:Site maintenance